Chocolate is for Lovers
by icicle33
Summary: Draco complains to Pansy that he isn't having enough sex with Hermione. Pansy intervenes and gifts Hermione a box of Halloween chocolates laced with "Enchanted Evening", a newly developed WWW product that is a wicked aphrodisiac. Pairings: D/Hr and PP/RW
1. Part I: Pansy's Advice

****Disclaimer**:** I do** not** own Harry Potter or any part of the HP universe. This story is written only for the purpose of enjoyment and to satisfy my own twisted obsession with the HP characters. I am not making any type of profit off this story and no copyright infringement is intended against J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, etc and whoever else is lucky enough to own part of the HP franchise.

The art on the banner of this story by **Saphirus** on **deviantArt**. Check out her other lovely creations there. NO harm is intended toward the artist.

**Author's Note: **This fic was written for the dramionedrabble October challenge at LJ. However, I expanded on the drabble and made it into a fic. The fic is completed and the first part will be posted today and the second part tomorrow. It features a manipulative Pansy and dominant Hermione.

I'd love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate is for Lovers: Part I<strong>

**: : :**

"Stop, stop—" Draco whinged.

He opened his eyes and scanned the room to glare at whoever had been stupid enough to wake him and steal his blanket. It was bad enough that he had to spend the night on the couch, but now he had to be disturbed at this ungodly hour as well. What kind of person was cruel enough to wake him and steal his blanket anyway? He was slightly alarmed, but not at all surprised, when he found his best friend standing over him with her arms crossed and that same bored expression that he was starting to hate.

"Pans—what the fuck are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is?"

Pansy yanked the pillow out from underneath Draco's head and scowled back at him. She was one of the few people in his life who wasn't intimidated by his signature Malfoy death glare.

"It's after 12—you ungrateful twat. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to waste the day away sleeping?" She slapped his feet and tickled them lightly until she had more than adequate room on the couch. Obviously, Pansy felt like she could just make herself at home at Draco's flat—even when she hadn't been invited.

She sat down on the couch and smoothed out her pleated skirt.

"That's better. Why are you sleeping on the couch anyway? Trouble in paradise, dear?"

Draco glared at her again.

"Don't tell me, I'll guess. Hmm—could it be that Miss Priss decided to lock you out of the bedroom again? Not getting the job done any longer, huh? Oh, how the mighty have fallen or in your case—"

"Fuck, Pans—have you no soul? What kind of friend are you?" Draco protested.

Pansy uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm a Slytherin, like you, darling," she sneered. "We leave our souls back in the Great Hall with the Sorting Hat, you know that. Now spill. I want _all_the details."

Draco rubbed his puffy eyes with his hands and started massaging the temples of his forehead. Dealing with Pansy first thing in the morning was like a nightmare. Perhaps if he went back to sleep she would disappear.

"I thought the two of you _never_went to bed angry or some sentimental bullshit like that," she quipped.

Draco rubbed at his sleepy eyes again. Pansy obviously did not take the hint or just ignored it. _Fucking Pansy. This is going to be a long day._

"What?" Pansy asked, shrugging her shoulders. "That's what _Granger_told me last time we talked about you."

_Of course, they talk about me. My best friend and girlfriend. And worst yet, they are both extremely irritating when they want something from me. Women._

Draco sighed loudly. Apparently, Pansy was not going to leave any time soon. He might as well just tell her what she wanted to hear.

"That's the whole problem, Pans," he moaned. "Before—anytime we had a disagreement or—"

"Or you acted like a wanker—"

He glared at her again, more forcibly this time.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" he snapped.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, whenever we had a disagreement, we used to resolve all our differences in the bedroom."

Pansy smiled at him lewdly. _That girl has one dirty mind._

"But lately," he continued, "she claims she's just too tired and stressed from work. She won't let me anywhere near her." He sighed loudly again. "It gets worse, Pans. Before I even have a chance to make amends, she usually just slams the bedroom door in my face."

"Oh, you _poor_ dear," Pansy soothed; she pretended to pat him on the back, but the caresses were a little too forceful to be comforting. _Everything is a game to her._

"No wonder you have your knickers in a twist," Pansy teased. _Not this again._

"I do _not_wear knickers. I'm not a bloody girl."

Draco was fuming now; his pale skin was starting to flush. He just didn't have the patience for dealing with Pansy's shite first thing in the morning. Definitely not.

"That's not how I remember it. I remember that one time…"

_Every single time she has to bring this up. Why? It was just that one time. Seriously._

"Fuck off, Pansy! You're not helping," he yelled as he crossed his arms across his chest and started playing with his cuticles, which he usually did when he was irritated or upset.

"Come on—"

"No, you come on. If you're such an expert than tell me…how do you and the _Weasel_resolve your problems?"

Draco still couldn't believe that Pansy was dating the Weasel, but then again, she always had horrid taste in blokes—other than when she had dated him, of course.

"Well, we don't have _those_problems," she teased. "In fact, we have a rather healthy sex life. Ron is a stallion in bed."

"La-la-la…" He covered his ears and shivered. "Gross, Pans. That's the last thing I want to think about—freckled cock. Eww. I can just imagine that he has freckles everywhere. I think I'm going to be sick."

Pansy smacked him teasingly and smirked devilishly as only a Slytherin could.

"Well…"

"Pans!"

"Okay, sorry. I'll spare you the details. But—lucky for you, I know something that can help you thaw the Gryffindor Ice Queen."

"Don't call her that!" He griped as he playfully smacked her back. For some reason, hanging out with Pansy always made him revert to the maturity of a 10-year-old schoolboy.

She cleared her throat and ignored Draco's complaints.

"As I was saying, the twins actually helped me out with this one. Apparently, Ron used to have a problem in the stamina department. He wasn't used to women who could tire him out as much as I can, so he asked the twins for some brotherly advice. Those two are actually quite brilliant in their own right. And—I don't know what they told him, but they gave _me_the real solution—instead of giving it to him."

Draco bit his lip and locked eyes with Pansy. Pansy conspiring with the Weasley twins, there's no way that anything good could come out of that merger. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to notice his concern.

"They gave me a few free samples of a new product they were testing out."

"What kind of product?"

"Shush you—_I'm_ telling the story now. Not _you_. Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to interrupt a lady?"

Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend and scowled. Leave it to Pansy to make everything a drama.

"Well, I don't see any ladies here," he teased.

This time, it was Pansy's turn to glare. She sent him her own signature death glare, and then smacked him upside the head rather harshly.

"Ow! You..."

She glared at him again, just daring him to complain, but this time, Draco decided to keep his mouth shut. He knew better than to get on Pansy's bad side.

"Anyway," she continued, in her same enthusiastic storytelling tone that Draco was rather familiar with after spending many years listening to her colourful tales. "They supplied me with a special stamina potion that's laced with a rather powerful aphrodisiac. And—I must say, that it's bloody brilliant. Ron is ready to go _again_—almost at a moment's notice."

Draco noticed that Pansy looked quite smug, and he couldn't help but feel queasy. Even if he did love Pansy, he still didn't understand why she insisted on dating the Weasel. He didn't want to fight about that Ginger Oaf right now, so instead he examined his fingernails, like he always did when was trying to portray boredom.

"That's fascinating, dear," he responded dryly, hoping that Pansy would take the hint and change the subject. "But I don't understand how that's helpful to me. At all. It's not like I'm dating Blaise and Hermione doesn't have a—"

"Big, black cock," Pansy supplied helpfully, her dark eyes gleaming deviously.

"Must you be so crude?"

She rolled her eyes at him and continued prattling away.

"It's not crude if it's true, darling. Besides, of course I know that Miss Priss doesn't have a cock, but the potion works on women too. I gave some to Daphne right after she had her baby. She was complaining constantly, claiming that she had no libido and was as dry as a shrivelled up old hag."

Draco shuddered at the comparison, but Pansy didn't seem to notice or care.

"It worked like a charm," she drawled. "And I bet it would do wonders for you two lovebirds as well."

Draco frowned at Pansy's lack of tact and constant need to insult his relationship with Hermione, but decided to let it go for now.

"I never knew Daphne had problems with opening her legs before. From what I remember, she was quite popular among the Slytherin boys and quite vocal as well." He smiled smugly and arched one eyebrow at his best friend.

"Now who's being crude? Manners, dear."

"I'm allowed to be crude. I'm a man."

"Barely."

"I never heard you complain before," he retorted, as he made sure he was far enough away from Pansy, so that she wouldn't be able to smack him again.

"Anyway," Draco continued, "while that does sound like a good time. I don't know how I would ever convince our former Gryffindor golden girl to take this_ miracle_potion. She'll probably just hex me if I even mention it."

He paused for a second, biting the corner of his lip again.

"Actually, I'm surprised you got the Weasel to agree to it that easily. You sure have him trained well. I'm impressed, my dear."

Pansy ran a hand through her long black hair and tossed it behind her shoulders; she got up from the end of the couch and casually positioned herself on Draco's lap. She placed her arms around his neck and started to massage it firmly. With anyone else, this intimate position would make him uncomfortable, but Pansy was like a sister to him. Well, maybe not a sister per say, perhaps a rather hot stepsister would be a better comparison. Yes, a hot, wicked stepsister, who he shared a unique relationship with, and used to fool around with back when they were children at Hogwarts. Perfectly normal, of course.

"Oh, Draco," she purred, as she continued to massage the back of neck. "My poor, foolish, Draco. What has happened to you? Has living with Gryffindors polluted your almost non-existent brain?"

Draco was confused and yet strangely entranced; he just stared at Pansy through clouded grey eyes. While Pansy might not be his type, she was still quite bewitching when she wanted to be. Suddenly, he felt a pang of sympathy for the Weasel. No wonder Pansy seemed to keep him on such a short leash.

Pansy smiled at Draco seductively and blinked her long dark eyelashes at him coquettishly. Oh yes, the Weasel was definitely screwed.

"Draco, darling," she continued, "we're Slytherins, or did you forget that—my poor, lost little boy?" She released the back of his neck and laughed at him mischievously, her dark eyes gleaming. "Ronald has no idea that he takes the 'miracle potion', as you so-called it. Every evening, I lace his evening tea with just a little bit of the potion; of course, he's none the wiser. Oh, my not-so-little-weasel just happens to think he's a real lion in bed."

She threw her head back in wild laughter. She was cackling like a banshee and Draco couldn't help but laugh with her. That little minx always found a way to get what she wanted; her confidence and determination were two of the many things he loved about her.

He leaned forward and kissed Pansy briefly on the lips. "You really are a wicked witch," he drawled as he arched one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows at her. "It's rather—"

"Brilliant," Pansy chimed in.

"Well, I was going to say sexy, but brilliant works too."

She smiled at him wickedly and returned his kiss on the lips; although, her kiss was a little less chaste than the one he had planted on her. Then, she finally disentangled herself from his lap—most likely because she had already made her point. _That is so like her. What a tease._

"That too. I'm so glad that I could be of assistance to you, my dear. I'll owl you over the potion right away. But now, I must be going. Places to go, people to—"

"Fuck," he added coarsely. Draco loved badgering Pansy; she made it much too easy. Then he grabbed her by the arm and locked eyes with her, striking brown eyes meeting hazy grey.

She glared at him again and tried to free her arm.

"Now, don't be like that, Pans. I was just joking, but in all seriousness, thank you for your help and advice—but I just can't. I can't do that to her. I-I..."

"What? You _love_her?" she spat virulently. She said the world love in the same vile tone they usually reserved for mocking Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. "Fuck, Draco, you've gone soft. Who would've thought that the former Prince of Slytherin would become a Gryffindor's boy toy?" She yanked her arm out of his grasp and started to walk away.

"That's a bit harsh," he responded, his voice softer now, quiet.

"Whatever, darling. Your loss, not mine. But I really do have to go."

She didn't even bother to turn around.

"Come on, Pans, you're my best friend. Don't be like that. I just can't. Not to her."

She turned around slowly and faced him; he could feel her gaze penetrating him, judging him and disapproving, but Draco couldn't bring himself to look up and lock eyes with her. Instead, he chose to hide behind his long fringe.

Pansy sighed loudly and then stepped closer to Draco. She pressed a delicate kiss on his forehead while quickly mussing his hair. "Fine. But, Draco," she said softly, "if you change your mind, the potion's called _Enchanted Evening_. It's a WWW's best-seller."

With a swish of her leopard print cloak, she was gone. Draco never even got the chance to respond.

**To Be Continued...**

**: : :**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: That's it for part 1. Part 2 will be posted tomorrow, which will feature Hermione and Draco after Hermione receives Pansy's little Halloween gift. I hope you enjoyed it. I always love manipulative Pansy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. = )

Also—If you enjoyed this fic, you might want to check out my other D/Hr story, **_Second Chances_**, which features the other ficlets I wrote for the dramionedrabble October challenge. Thanks for reading.

~Icicle


	2. Part II: A Night to Remember

**Author's note: **This chapter is rated** M for sexual situations and adult content including, adult language, oral sex, light BDSM, Dom Hermione, and games.** If any of that offends you, don't read this chapter. Also, this chapter includes a brief mention of the side pairing of Pansy/Ron. I hope you enjoy this chapter and a special thanks to everyone who read, favourited and followed this story. However, as flattered as I am that so many seemed to enjoy the story, I didn't receive a single review for the first part, which made me really sad. A few reviews would make me smile greatly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate is for Lovers: Part II<strong>

**: : :**

****"Draco—I'm home."

_Fuck._

He put down his almost empty wine glass and tried his best to straighten out his shirt and trousers. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to find something "acceptable" to wear to the Halloween party tomorrow. _Oh well_, if he was going to get in trouble anyway, then he needed to be prepared. He refilled his wine glass almost to the rim and toasted to himself.

"Here's to another night on the couch," he mumbled, but before he could drink, he was greeted by the sight of his lovely girlfriend.

Hermione had removed her hair from the tight plait she usually wore to work and was in the process of removing her heavy cloak and boots. _Merlin, she was sexy when she wore her hair loose. If only she would do it more often._ As much as Draco always needed to keep his own hair perfectly tamed, he loved how Hermione's hair hung wildly in loose curls.

"Hi, honey," she said as she hung up her cloak and plopped next to him on the couch. "Why are you sitting here all alone in the dark?"

"Um-well."

"Don't tell me you're brooding again," she quipped. "It's not healthy to sit around and drink in the dark. At least open the shades. It's like a dungeon in here." She quickly kissed him on the cheek, and then snapped her fingers as all the blinds were raised.

Draco bit his lip, trying not to grunt too loudly. _Ugh._

"You're not a vampire, you know," she teased.

She grabbed the wine glass from his hand and took a long gulp, finishing almost half his glass. She smelled of raspberries, rich chocolate and the delicate bouquet of her honeysuckle shampoo; the mix was tantalising, intoxicating even, and so unlike Hermione—who rarely even wore the expensive perfume he had bought her for her birthday.

Draco just stared at her in bewilderment. Who was this woman sitting next to him, and what had she done with his girlfriend?

"Hermione, I'm sorry about yesterday. You were right. I was—"

She cut him off with a kiss, a rather passionate kiss that was a lot less chaste than the one he had just shared with Pansy. _Oh yes, definitely raspberries, and a hint of dark chocolate and Bordeaux wine as well._ It was utterly disconcerting.

"But-I," he protested after they broke the kiss; his heart was racing and his pale cheeks flushing.

"Shhhh," she purred as she started trailing kisses up and down his neck. Her kisses were gentle, yet incredibly tantalising. She knew exactly how to tease him with her tongue, making sure to suck gently on the sensitive spot right below his ear.

"Don't apologise. I'm sorry too, Draco. Besides, I think you can find another way to make it up to me…that involves fewer words."

She grabbed the wine glass again and gulped down the rest of its contents; then she quickly vanished it to the sink.

"Hermione, I—"

"What did I just say?" she demanded and shoved Draco onto his back, his head barely escaping contact with the adjoining coffee table. Hermione didn't seem to notice and quickly straddled him.

"I said—no more talking."

She placed a few more kisses down his neck, making sure to trace her way down to his collarbone with her tongue. This time, the kisses were more forceful, demanding; it was as if she were staking claim over her prey. Draco could feel a tingling in his groin, his entire body shivering with anticipation, but then she stopped. He groaned at the loss of contact and was about to protest when Hermione started unbuttoning his shirt.

Once he was shirtless, she started biting at his neck. Hard. _When did she get so kinky?_ Before he could further contemplate, Hermione worked her way down to his nipples.

Her breath was hot against his chest; she was sucking on his erect nipples and painting circles around each nipple with her eager tongue. Draco couldn't help but tremble, especially since she was staring at him hungrily, her dark eyes blazing and pupils completely dilated. The closeness and the intensity of her stare was disconcerting; he had never seen such a predatory look in her eyes. It was fucking amazing.

Draco had no idea what had come over his usually submissive girlfriend. But he loved it and in no way was going to complain.

_Oh yes, this is going to be a good night._ **. . .**

As much as he loved Hermione taking the initiative, he just couldn't restrain himself any longer. He needed to touch her. Immediately. Draco grabbed Hermione's shirt and attempted to unfasten the top buttons of her blouse.

"Too many clothes," he moaned as he quickly vanished her top and bra.

"You better have vanished that to my wardrobe," she chided, but still continued to lick and nibble on his now sensitive nipples.

"Of course I did, dear," he stuttered and finally started to massage her now freed breasts.

He had contained himself thus far, but just couldn't help himself anymore. She was driving him mad. Her now erect nipples were calling out to him; he was about to flip her over and give them some attention of their own when Hermione slapped his hands away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. She scowled at him fiercely, her dark eyes penetrating.

"Very funny, I—" He reached for Hermione's breasts again, but this time, she grabbed both his wrists and pinned them firmly behind his head.

"No," she scolded. "I didn't say you could touch, did I?"

"No, but—" he whimpered as she started sucking and biting on his earlobe, teasing him with her tongue. Again. _Fuck—she knows my weakness._

"No, _but nothing._" She rasped into his ear; her voice sultry and commanding. "I'm in charge tonight, slave. So no touching until I say so. Is that clear?"

Draco ogled her through glazed, salacious eyes; his pale fringe was starting to stick to his forehead—his entire body shivering and begging to be roused. She had reduced him to this quivering pile of mush, yet she didn't appear to have a hair out of place. Well, not anymore than usual.

"Yes," he breathed softly.

"Yes, Ma'am," she reprimanded, as she continued to pin his arms behind his head; this time she pinched his arse and smacked it hard, her long nails leaving halfmoon crescent indents on his firm but rounded arse cheeks. Draco whimpered at the unwelcome contact, and instead of apologising, Hermione just looked at him darkly and whispered, "Incarcerous."

Draco found himself tied down to the couch, his arms and legs held together by leather restraints. Hermione just smirked at him as she continued to pin his now restrained arms above his head. _What the fuck?_

He just stared at her blankly and stopped struggling to break free from her grasp. They had never played this game before.

"Don't make me punish you…" she warned and Draco gulped loudly. _What the hell did I just sign up for?_

Her dark eyes were almost black and completely glazed over in lust. Without waiting for a response, Hermione bit him brutally on his broad chest, almost drawing blood and arousing a deep howl from Draco.

"Merlin's balls, Hermione! What was that for?"

"I said—_don't_ make me punish you, Malfoy. Are you going to be a good boy or not?"

Draco nodded fiercely and stared into his girlfriend's eyes.

She had a wild, mad look in her dark eyes that Draco hadn't seen for a long time. Her dark hair was whipping around in all directions, and her red lipstick was smeared across her lips. She had never looked sexier.

"Yes, Ma'am," he cried. "I understand clearly."

"Good." She smirked, and then started unbuttoning his trousers.

Draco never knew the simple task of removing trousers could be quite so tormenting. Hermione really was being evil tonight, as she very slowly lowered his trousers inch by inch, caressing and tasting every snatch of his pale skin. It was as if she was trying to memorise his entire body or perhaps just claim it as her own. There was nothing Draco could do but squirm and moan, his hard cock aching. The only problem was if he squirmed excessively, Hermione would punish him slowly, biting down fiercely on his chest, abdomen, and entire torso. Tomorrow he would be covered in bruises and marks. For now, the only thing he could do was bite down on his bottom lip in an attempt to keep as still as possible.

"Tssk, tssk. You're not wearing any pants, Malfoy," she said, once she finally removed his trousers and tossed them on the floor. "You really are a naughty boy."

"Quite," Draco replied smugly. He was finally getting used to the terms of the game and was secretly pleased that he couldn't find a clean pair of pants that morning.

"_Oh really?_ You like that, huh? How about _this_?"

Hermione uttered an unfamiliar spell, and all of a sudden, Draco's eyes were tightly blindfolded. _Bloody hell_.

He wasn't quite sure how to react until she started trailing kisses down his flat abdomen—all the way down to his groin; her wild hair tickled his chest, and he couldn't help but squirm and whimper.

"You're not doing a good job of keeping quiet. Perhaps I will have to punish you after all, slave. _Don't_ make me gag you."

Those words sent a shiver down his spine; Draco never would've imagined that he would be able to play these filthy games with his vanilla lover, as Pansy had always called her. Even though they'd had a few amazing shag sessions in the past, it was always he who took control, never her. This was a revelation in itself, a fantasy that he never would've allowed himself to get lost in—perhaps Hermione was less of the Gryffindor golden girl he had imagined her to be and more of a Slytherin slut like him.

"Punish away," he managed to groan out as Hermione finally stopped teasing his groin and took the head of his hard prick into her mouth.

She licked a long stripe down the full length of his shaft, and then gently flicked her tongue around the head of Draco's flushed cock, slowly sucking on it and savouring it as if she was licking her favourite flavoured lolly. She continued to tease him with her mouth, as she wrapped her left hand around his shaft and forcefully tugged on his fully erect prick, pumping it up and down first slowly and then more rapidly. It was both maddening and amazing at the same time; his hard cock was pulsating painfully.

When he didn't think he could take anymore of the teasing, he pleaded, "Suck it—please. More."

He couldn't see Hermione's reaction because of the blindfold, but he was sure it wasn't favourable because rather than taking his entire cock in her mouth like he asked, she whispered, "Funes restringo." Draco cried out loudly as his leather restraints tightened considerably and started digging forcibly into his skin. If the small metal spikes that lined the inside of the bands tightened any further, blood would start spurting from his bound wrists and ankles. He needed to stop moving.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" she snapped. "_I'm_ in charge, Malfoy. So—I'll suck your cock when _I_ want to." Her tone was harsh, imposing. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," she said as she took Draco's prick in her mouth once again, this time engulfing the entire shaft in her mouth.

Draco had no idea that his girlfriend could deep throat. Why hadn't she ever shared this with him before? Her hot mouth bobbed up and down on his cock, sucking forcibly and using just the right amount of teeth. Every once in awhile, she would stop in order to catch her breath, but she would never stop stroking him and even fondled his bollocks. She even made sure to give them a little extra attention of their own. No one had ever sucked his balls before, so he had no idea that it would be so exhilarating, intoxicating. His girlfriend was a hidden sex goddess; there was no other explanation for it.

He could feel his heartbeat hammering—his blood thrashing rapidly throughout his body, overheating his cheeks, face, and chest. His whole body was trembling, his cock throbbing; he was so close to having one of the most explosive orgasms of his life—but then he felt a sharp tug on one of his balls. It hurt like hell.

"That's enough, slave," Hermione spat. "We can't have you getting _too_ excited. It's my turn now," she said, her voice dark and seductive.

"You'll have to untie me first, _dear_."

"No," she responded, "I'm on top tonight." She kept Draco restrained and blindfolded and then climbed onto his lap.

Oh yes, he was going to be in for a good night.

_What does Pansy know anyway?_ **: : :**

After two rather brutal punishment sessions with his girlfriend, Draco was spent. Their living room was a disaster, and they somehow ended up sprawled out on an enlarged throw rug in front of the fireplace. He had no idea what had gotten into his lover, but he hoped it would happen again. And again. He hadn't had that type of mind-blowing shag in a long time, so it tempted his inner Slytherin.

He tried so hard to keep his kinky fantasies out of the bedroom as to not scare away his straight-laced Gryffindor lover, but now he wasn't so sure he could anymore. The snake had been roused; besides, tomorrow was Halloween. Perhaps after Pansy and Weasley's party, they could have a little after-hours celebration of their own. Or better yet, perhaps he could even convince Hermione to go for a quick shag during the party. _Oh yes, Weasley would love that._

He rolled over away from the fireplace and realised that his lover was no longer beside him.

"Hermione—where have you run off to?" he called. "You have your evil way with me and then leave me all alone? I feel like a cheap slag," he complained. "You know, just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean you can just fuck me and then drop me? You left me all bruised and battered. I do have feelings."

"Oh, stop your whinging, Malfoy," she sniped. "Whinging doesn't become you. And you've _never_ been a cheap anything, love."

She leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips again. This time, she tasted like mint and dark chocolate.

"I was craving something sweet," she said as she popped a small dark chocolate rose into her mouth.

"Mmm—that's why you taste so good. I thought you were just naturally sweet."

She playfully pinched his arse. "I'm not _that_ sweet." She smirked as she licked the remaining chocolate from her lips. "Do you want one? There's plenty." She held out a dark purple velvet wrapped box in front of him. It looked oddly familiar.

"No, thanks," he replied, inspecting the box. "You know I don't eat sweets at night, especially chocolate."

"Come on, Draco," she protested. "It's Halloween tomorrow and almost after midnight. I'm sure you can break your strict schedule just this once. They're soooo good," she moaned as she brought another chocolate to her lips, making sure to suck on it rather seductively.

"Besides," she continued, "you're too skinny anyway. Even Pansy agrees with me."

"I am not too skinny." He pouted, sticking out his freshly bruised lower lip petulantly; he looked like a five-year-old. "I'm slender and it's not my fault. I have a small bone structure; it runs in my family." He stuck his lower lip out further without even realising it, and starting biting on the corner of it; a nervous habit he always reverted to when he was embarrassed.

"And you can't just go around eating sweets anytime you please. We're not teenagers anymore."

"No, we're not. You're 25 going on 53," she said, sniggering.

"I am not," he huffed and crossed his arms in front of his slender chest.

"Yes, you are, love. But I love you anyway. Lucky for you, I have a thing for older blokes."

"Gross."

"I always thought Snape was rather sexy…"

"Excuse me while I go vomit. He's ancient and _my godfather_—if you didn't know."

Hermione smiled a crooked smile—her dark eyes started glowing again, amber specks sparking behind them; perhaps it was just the firelight, but Draco didn't like that look. It was terrifying.

"Ahh, so sexiness runs in your family. I should've known."

Draco groaned and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He didn't even want to imagine what it looked like; it was probably sticking up worse than even Potter's mop-head.

"Where did you get those chocolates anyway? I don't recognise the box."

Hermione smiled at him again. "Ohhh, didn't I tell you? Pansy dropped by the office today. She wanted to give me an early Halloween treat. Isn't that sweet?"

"Pansy—my Pansy?"

"Well, more like Ron's Pansy now, but yes. She's really quite sweet when you get to know her. They're homemade, a secret recipe, she said."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his lover and furrowed his forehead. _Oh fuck, what had Pansy done now? Pansy doesn't bake, make chocolates, or any other household chore. She always has to intervene…that bitch._

"Don't give me that look. Maybe she's not sweet, but nice enough. I can see why you care about her so much."

Draco continued to stare at Hermione incredulously; she had no idea whatsoever. She thought Pansy had given her those chocolates out of the goodness of her black little heart. Oh yes, Pansy was one of a kind indeed. _Fuck._

"Are you sure you don't want one? They're delicious."

"No."

"Fine. Perhaps I can interest you in something else—something a little more substantial?"

She put down the box of chocolates on the nearby end table, which Draco didn't remember being there earlier, and then wrapped her arms around Draco's still naked back.

"_Again?_ Haven't you had enough for tonight, woman?" He leaned back into her embrace and whispered into her ear, "You'll be the death of me, you know."

Obviously, that wasn't the right thing to say because she quickly unglued herself from his back and glared. _What is it with women and glaring at me today?_

"Well, if you're too tired and not up for the occasion…I'm sure I can find some other way to amuse myself. You always hear about Slytherins being insatiable lovers, but I guess you're the exception."

Draco sighed loudly. This was all Pansy's fault; Pansy and her stupid chocolates.

"Fine, get back here, _you_" he said, "but first I'm going to need a little pick me up. Pass me one of Pansy's famous chocolates. I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it if I don't eat one anyway."

Hermione smiled one of her dazzling, almost blinding smiles, and passed Draco the box of chocolates.

"You sure? I don't want you to regret this late night snack in the morning."

"Of course, I'm sure," he drawled as he placed a chocolate loosely in Hermione's lips; he kissed her passionately, devouring her lips hungrily—chocolate and all. Hermione giggled at him while she watched him lick his sticky fingers. _Malfoys hate being dirty._

"What are you laughing at? If you don't shut up, I'm going to have to punish you extra hard."

"What?"

"Not what, it's yes, Sir."

He quickly popped another chocolate into his mouth, and then threw Hermione over his shoulder as if she were no heavier than a school bag. He squeezed her arse and dragged her into the bedroom.

"Oh, you're going to get it now."

"Oh, yes, Sir. Please," she begged.

He forcefully threw her on the bed and looked for his Slytherin tie. The game was in his hands now. And they were going to have a little pre-Halloween celebration of their own.

"Fucking Pansy," he whispered to himself.

_Pansy wins again._

**~Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> The latin phrase _funes restringo_ translates to tighten cords, which is where I got the idea for the spell. Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter as well as this second part. I really appreciate it and would love to hear what you think about the story good or bad. This was my first time writing such a dominant Hermione, so I was wondering if people enjoyed that side of her or not?

Anyway, look out for more stories from me soon. I have a couple already written that just need to be edited.

Cheers!

~Icicle


	3. Pansy and Draco's Relationship

**Author's Note**: I have received quite a few inquiries both here and by email about the kiss that Pansy and Draco share in Part I and their relationship in general. Apparently, it has come across that Draco is cheating on Pansy with their kiss, and it has made some readers uncomfortable. This was never my intention, so I thought I would include some background insight for the readers on Pansy and Draco's relationship. I sent a response to a reader with this information, and she really enjoyed reading it and said it was helpful in understanding the unique dynamic between Pansy and Draco.

The Slytherins are among my favourite characters in the hp series; however, since they are so underdeveloped I find it necessary to create a background and character study of my own.

_Chocolate is for Lover_s is complete after Part II, but if you were either uncomfortable with Pansy and Draco's relationship or just want to read more about their character back-story, then read the details I've included below.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>On Pansy and Draco's Relationship<strong>

**: : :**

First, I would like to thank everyone that has read this story and has enjoyed it so much that they want to read this extra information about the story's universe and character background. I plan to write several more stories that in some way involve Pansy and Draco's relationship, and I always see them being extremely close as they are in this story. Now, I will be addressing several issues that a reader brought up to me.

_ As for the Draco and Pansy kiss..._

I apologise that it made some readers uncomfortable because it was never meant to. At all. I think that perhaps I didn't make the kissing scene between Pansy and Draco clear enough. It wasn't a really passionate kiss; it was closed mouth, tight-lipped, and just a kiss between friends that shows how close they are. But more importantly, their kiss was a Slytherin thing.

To me, the Slytherins are a really tight knit group; they have been through a lot together, including living with murderous Dark Lords and distrustful schoolmates, so they are more like a family than just housemates. Thus, as a family, they share kisses between friends as greetings. You can look at it as a members only thing or a secret society, in this case—Slytherins only. For this reason, Pansy would also greet Blaise and Theo with a kiss on the lips, in the same manner she shared with Draco. Therefore, Draco wasn't cheating on Hermione, and Hermione's fully aware that Draco kisses Pansy and the other Slytherin girls on the lips. It made her uncomfortable at first, but eventually, she accepted it as just one of those strange pureblood traditions that she'll never quite understand.

Since there isn't a lot known about Slytherin and pureblood traditions, I like to elaborate on it and create it on my own. And I believe that since Slytherin is a house built on the ideals of greatness, purity of blood, and tradition, then it would be easy to almost compare its _supposed_ "exclusive" membership to that of a secret society. I'm not claiming that they deserve this superior treatment, but much like the secret societies in universities that think they are better than fraternities and sororities, I believe that the image Rowling presents of Slytherin house coincides with this notion. Slytherins, past and present alike, would probably believe that they were lucky and privileged to be a member of the most "exclusive" house, especially since it does house the least students. Of course, the other students see Slytherin house and all it represents in a different light, but that doesn't seem to matter to them.

So—as an exclusive membership/society, Slytherin house, would have customs and traditions, primarily practiced by the older students and former members. These traditions would be passed down through generations, including formal greetings/acknowledgments between their members by most traditionally a kiss on the lips. In this case, a kiss on the lips is friendly, a sign of respect—proclaiming_, I love you and acknowledge you as one of the family_. It also marks the recipient of the kiss as an equal. Draco wouldn't kiss one of the younger Slytherin girls on the lips; instead, he would kiss her on the hand. The hand kiss would still be a sign of respect, but it would show that in the Slytherin hierarchy, the younger Slytherin holds a lower ranking than he does.

As for the boys, during any formal rituals or meetings, they would also adhere to the ancient tradition and kiss each other on the lips (very briefly) and would also bow and kiss the Slytherin signet ring of the head of house in reverence, but this isn't necessary when casually greeting each other. Instead, two Slytherin boys who regarded each other as equals, like Blaise and Draco, would greet each other with a kiss on the cheek. This again, might appear strange to outsiders, but that's exactly how the Slytherins would want it to be. They don't need outsiders to understand or even accept their traditions because they aren't a part of the group anyway.

Even if it's not right, most Slytherins seem to have somewhat of an elitist attitude. Luckily, Hermione is helping Draco tone his down. I hope that clears up the platonic kissing situation between Pansy and Draco and the Slytherin nature behind it.

_And as for Pansy..._

Well—she's just a really sexual person and was messing around with Draco for fun. That's why she teased him and held her kiss a little longer than she should have. She's not the smartest of witches like Hermione, so she uses what she sees to be her greatest asset—her sexuality—to her advantage. It's only a game to her though and a means to an end.

Even if she'll never admit it, she's desperately in love with Ron, but at the same time, she sees a little kiss as no big deal—just a small token of affection. In fact, if she notices that Hermione is uncomfortable by her greeting Draco with a kiss, then she'll probably lay a big, unchaste kiss on Hermione at the Halloween party in order to make her point that the kiss didn't mean anything. I'm sure Ron and Draco wouldn't object.

_And as for Draco describing Pansy as his "sexy step-sister"…_

The last concern that a reader brought up to me was when Draco refers to Pansy as "a sexy step-sister and my Pansy". The reason for that is that besides both being Slytherins, Pansy and Draco have known each other their entire lives. I'm actually working on another fic right now that explores this relationship between the two of them further, particularly through a lot of flashbacks of Draco's childhood. Since Pansy and Draco are greatly underdeveloped in cannon as characters, I felt that in order to write them well, I had to develop their back-stories for them.

So—in my mind, both Pansy and Draco suffered a lot at the hands of their fathers, both in childhood and adolescence. But—they always had each other to turn to, which is why they have formed this higher type of bond that is beyond friendship. Besides, Pansy was Draco's first love and vice versa; your first love will always have a small piece of your heart, and for Pansy and Draco that piece is a little bigger since they continue to love each other and be a constant presence in each other's lives.

Basically, I believe that even though there a million different reasons why a romantic relationship wouldn't work between the two of them, Pansy and Draco are still soulmates—just in a different fashion. They aren't two halves of a whole that complete each other because they are too alike, so alike in fact, that they could complete the same half. Draco sees a lot of himself in Pansy and Pansy feels the same way, which is why they understand each other so well. However, they still don't harbour romantic feelings for each other.

~End

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope that clears up any misunderstandings about Pansy and Draco's relationship, and if you've actually read all of that extra character information—I thank you. As a fairly new fanfic writer, I make up in depth character back-stories and plots all the time to aid me in the writing process, so I loved being able to include one of my back-stories as an answer to a reader. I love getting feedback and will always be willing to answer any questions readers have about any of my stories.

Look for more stories from me soon!

**Cheers!**

**~Icicle**


End file.
